dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
Dolera
Etymology The name Dolera is derived from Latin dolor (pain, sorrow, anguish). The server name literally means It' will hurt in Spanish. History Dolera has passed through many epochs. The shifts between epochs have always been marked by war or the retirement of important individuals. The more noteworthy epochs were ruled by: *Shikon *Pandemonium *Pandemonium & Del Chaos *Del Chaos *Crimson Sunset The Fall of the Paras The article written by Elathreon summarizes what is known to be The Fall of the Paras. "Everything has an end. An old saying that is applied to real life situations everyday. But, on a world like Dolera. Where one group, a family called The Paras have ruled so long, and prevented many from over taking them by killing them down if they were percieved as a threat, this saying seemed like only a mere hope. For months, the first level 100 on pvp enforced server was hunted. Him and his friends were kept down, by the paras and their collaboraters. Dozens more players also took the same fate and the server was ruled with an iron fist. The end was near though. More and more people were fed up with this sort of dictorial government. And this past week, the server has been finally retaken after months of surpression. With the combined psychological tactics of Solo Draconis,and his way of words. He was able to get on the side of the paras. Get his level up and his real life friends, and began to work on real allys, allys that in battle matter. Players like the intelligent sorcerer Nyalith and the persistant Lowix. Of course, its not this simple. Other events like, the killing of '''Nyalith' by Lavs prompted Nyalith to fight instead of sitting by and living along side with the Paras. Either way, the manner of how this destiny become unfolded is somewhat irrelevant. Of course, other events with Xeberus gave the resistance a lot more strength, because Xeberus buddies would help aswell.'' Either way with the combined battle tactics of '''Lowix' and Xeberus the paras have been finally eliminated. Demoralized as Lowix might have been for being hunted off a level 100+ character for so many months, he and others were still able to fight with enough determination to win. Perhaps this is the inveitable on a ruling power. But one, cannot help but admire the willpower of these players''" The Guildless Rule Nuttymiked explains the reason why it's common sense to kill guildless players. "Was it always like this in Dolera? No it wasn't. It certainly meant a lot to be in a decent guild as in any server. But a few years ago you could play fairly normally without being in a guild. I did, I managed to get level 60+ as a mage when there was only 10 level 60+ mages in the entire server.'' So when did this come about? Well for some of you older guys you may have remembered when a large group of Infernians were claiming to "Invade '''Dolera' and take over the server." This happened maybe 2 years ago. A large group of them started making low level mages and started heading over here. the Infernians were all guild to hide themselves and Elack Arcar and a few other high levels basically mandated that every guild person on Dolera was hunted.'' So a mass genocide of guild people occured and the Infernians eventually revealed themselves and were subsequently crushed. But the old guild rule stuck and morons from protected guilds have been happily killing guild without really knowing where this "rule" came to be. Kind of like a bunch of spoiled brats leeching off of the spoils of their rich parents. Oh well." Wars Wars in Hardcore PvP are a bit different to regular ones. The strategy of using low level characters to give enemies unjustified kills doesn't exist for obvious reasons. Everyone is able to kill as much as they want, allowing good PVPers to continue a massacre. Continue reading in the main article. Advantages and Disadvantages *You can kill any player with no game restrictions. *The main languages spoken are spanish, portuguese and english. *'Dolera''' seldom reaches 200+ players. There has never been any queue. *More than 1000 players die every day. Note that Dolera has one of the fewest player kill counts per day, however it is relatively high given the small population. *Both Amulet of Loss and blessings exist, after implemented in the 8.53 update. *Lots of houses are available. *Many items have extremely low values and rares are hard to sell. *Many players are untrustworthy; paranoia is an ally. *Gamemasters rarely visit this server. It's up to players to discipline cheaters. *Respawns are usually empty and the most popular cities (Venore, Thais, Carlin) are often Death Zones. Due to the low population, the respawn rate is abysmally slow. *The Guildless Rule is in effect, which prohibits anyone without connections to play. *Dolera is the most populated Hardcore PvP Server. *Nobody likes powerabusers. If a high level ever kills you for no reason you should make a post on Dolera forum. Premium Time In Dolera, buying premium means more than additional features. It means surviving. It is highly advised to afford one to go past level 20. This is why: *Haste and Strong Haste are the best anti-PK tools. *With more places to hunt it's easier getting the lost experience back. *Players tend to be more sociable when talking to premiums. *Meeting important players is a lot easier because most of them live in premium towns. *Free towns are frequently raided by PKers. *The enlarged VIP list helps keeping track of an eventual war. Knowing which side is in charge at the moment can prevent stupid deaths. Category:History